


Lie, Lie, Lie Down

by silverspatuler



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: (somewhat), M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspatuler/pseuds/silverspatuler
Summary: He opens his eyes when he feels a sudden weight settle on his lap.





	Lie, Lie, Lie Down

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the recent interview where the puppeteers mess around and make lin lie down on wu sheng’s lap and they...hold hands

He opens his eyes when he feels a sudden weight settle on his lap.

Familiar white hair is strewn across his thighs, and striking red eyes look up at him, twinkling with mischief, waiting for a reaction.

He gives him none,  
and the eyes turn away.

 

_Come back,_  
_look at me again._

 

He places a cold hand on the side of his companion's arm, and it is warmed by the reciprocated touch.

They intertwine, and he is content.

He refuses to live any other way.

He chooses not to leave.

He chooses this.

 

But he does not receive it.

 

He walks, drenched in sweat, choking on blood, a hole in his chest, towards them.

Those red,  
red  
eyes.

He stumbles, and that's when he hears it.

 

The promise of a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> they also kiss at one point and i still havent gotten over that. anyway, sorry this wasnt very substantial. in fact it isnt substantial at all and i apologize,,
> 
> (twitter: @yagensthighs)


End file.
